theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fowlmouth
Fowlmouth is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears occasionally on the show. Fowlmouth is voiced by Rob Paulsen. |} Biography Fowlmouth is a young, white male rooster, who wears a blue short-sleeved shirt and black and gray high tops. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Fowlmouth is based on his mentor and favorite teacher, the loud and pompous Foghorn Leghorn, though speaking in a New Yorker accent as opposed to a Southern United States accent. His high-pitched voice and angry temperament are also reminiscent of Foghorn's occasional rival, Henery Hawk. Personality When he is introduced in the ''Test Stress'' episode segment, To Bleep Or Not To Bleep, he appears to have a mellow personality, but in reality he has a tendency to explode into bleeped out graphic swearing in less-than-favorable situations and also seems to let off swear words for no reason at all when he talked. Buster Bunny remarks, "Fowlmouth swears so much, his beak has been declared a toxic waste dump." Fowlmouth is later cured of this habit per request (in order to score a date with Shirley the Loon with whom he has a crush on), when his refusal to curse in front of babies is exploited. He has since replaced swearing with the euphemism, "Dad gum." In the Season 2 episode, ''Buster And Babs Go Hawaiian'', while the gang is having a luau inside a volcano, Plucky burns his feet from lava on the ground, continuously lifting up one foot after the other and shouting, "OW OW OW, OW OW OW...," in a rhythmical tone. This gives Foghorn Leghorn, Fowlmouth and two other roosters (who are all wearing Hawaiian shirts and leis and playing guitars, except for Foghorn who is orchestrating them) a new idea for some music, so they mimic Plucky's actions and sing the new "OW OW OW..." song. This marks the only time you see Fowlmouth and Foghorn together. One of his biggest roles is in the direct-to-video movie, ''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'', revealing he is still somewhat pushy and rude, especially in movie theaters, where he takes a reluctant Shirley to see Skunk No Phobia (a movie which Fowlmouth has already seen many times before) and he can't stop talking during the movie, making everyone in the theater boiling mad (including the characters "in" the movie). In the ''Love Disconnection'' double-length episode segment, My Dinner With Elmyra, Fowlmouth and Dizzy tease Montana Max at Weenie Burger in front of many other Tiny Toons for being on a date with Elmyra Duff, singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song together about them, infuriating an already embarrassed Monty. In one of the many songs performed from the episode, Toon TV, titled Video Game Blues, Fowlmouth trades vocals with a video-game obsessed Plucky as he fights martians through a game at the arcade. Fowlmouth is very outspoken, which is indicated in the Tiny Toons Sing! CD by his lyrics: "Now some dudes say I'm filled with aggression, but dad gum it, dad gum it, that's only self expression. They shout, 'Yo, Fowlmouth, ya better button that beak', and I say, 'Dad gum it, you pencil-neck geek'." Quotes *"Dad gum." *"Well...Hiya, Casanova." *"Listen heres, I'm in (bleeped explicit) love. I got to get Shirley to be my lovebird. Help me...Will ya, will ya?" *"Ah, dad gum it! I spilled (bleeped explicit) milk all over my (bleeped explicit) feathers. I mean, if I had a nickel for every (bleeped explicit) time I spilled something on my clothes, I'd be a rich (bleeped explicit) guy. I don't believe it. I got (bleeped explicit) lunch all soggy and...(burps) Pardon me." *"Goobers or raisinettes? Goobers or raisinettes? Ain't that the eternal question?" (then gets booted out of line by the angry customer he skipped) "Guess I'll never know the eternal answer." *"Dad gum (bleeped explicit)!" *"Aw (bleeped explicit) Buster look what I did! (bleeped explicit)! Now Shirly will (bleeped explicit) never give me the time of date." *"That scene really scared me the first time I saw it." (at the theater watching his favorite film, Skunk No Phobia)